


Threats and Promises

by seventeensteps



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Butt Plugs, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: "I'm going to kill you," Lucas didn't say it as a threat, but as a statement. He glared at Mark, but in the darkness of the cinema and the way his voice wobbled a little near the end, the intended effect might fall a bit short, if the smirk of Mark's face was any indication.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Threats and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Poeticalization](https://twitter.com/Poeticalization). Prompt from this [list](https://twitter.com/divevil/status/1171799145457188864).
> 
> "You're going to get us arrested." "Oh, I've always liked the idea of you in handcuffs."
> 
> \+ prompt: public sex / dirty talk (slut-shaming) / Lucas coming undone
> 
> warning: If your name is Mark or Lucas, please click the X at the top corner of this screen. And do NOT look back or google your name ever again, I beg you.

"I'm going to kill you," Lucas didn't say it as a threat, but as a statement. He glared at Mark, but in the darkness of the cinema and the way his voice wobbled a little near the end, the intended effect might fall a bit short, if the smirk of Mark's face was any indication.

Mark didn't cease his fingers, leisurely stroking Lucas's member, which was beginning to fill up. His voice was cool when he said, "You'd be sad if I died, babe."

"Stop. It."

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Mark's tone was innocent, but Lucas knew it first hand that he was anything but. "You were begging me really nicely just an hour ago."

"That was when we were hom- _ah-_ " Lucas bit his lip, trying to muffle his moan, his body tight and trembling, his grip on Mark's wrist was just on the edge of bruising. Mark's thumb was still rubbing at his slit, spreading precum, making it even slicker. Lucas didn't notice when Mark had leaned closer, but his tongue was licking up the column of Lucas's throat, before sucking on his earlobe, and Lucas's ears were _sensitive_. With the hand and the mouth, combining with the pressure down below, Lucas knew it wouldn't take long. Not at all. And no matter how batshit crazy they were, Lucas was _not_ going to reach his orgasm in the middle of the half-full cinema. He was certain the couple two rows in front of them knew _exactly_ what they were doing by now. Mark knew Lucas was stupidly aroused by that.

"You're going to get us arrested," Lucas said urgently, voice strained. He tried his best to breathe through his nose and shifted a little to lessen the pressure inside. Mark's hand had resumed to just stroking him slowly. Lucas had no idea how to get out of the cinema without anybody noticing the huge bulge in the front of his jeans. Hell, he didn't even know how to zip up his jeans in this state.

Mark chuckled lightly, his voice going straight into Lucas's ear. "Oh, I've always liked the idea of you in handcuffs."

_Fuck_.

Lucas's hips jerked at that, the mental image and Mark's swift fingers pulling more precum out of him. His boxers were a mess and Lucas's mind shuttered for a brief second. "Let's get out of here," he almost sobbed.

Mark handed Lucas his jacket, and led him out of there with one hand. Lucas clutched the offered jacket in front of his crotch like a lifeline. In his urgency, he hadn't even managed to zip up all the way, the soaked through boxers sticking grossly to his front. Lucas only hoped that they were in good enough shape that no one wanted to go to the length of reporting them and getting them banned from this place for life.

They arrived at the bathroom in record time, and Lucas was glad it was empty. Both of them knew that Lucas wouldn't be able to go home like this. Mark pushed him into one of the stalls, himself following close behind before sliding the lock shut. He shoved Lucas against the door, which creaked a little under both of their combined weight, and attacked his mouth.

Their kiss didn't last very long with the more pressing matter at hand. Lucas broke it off, panting, shoving both his jeans and boxers down to his knees. "Mark, come on," he started to jerk himself with one hand, the other one in Mark's hair, pulling. Mark hummed, a pleased little sound in his throat, and batted Lucas's hand on his cock away.

"I said not to touch yourself," Mark said, dripping with honey, making Lucas groaned impatiently. "What do I do with a bad boy?"

"You can punish me," Lucas offered, breathy and unashamed. This was a game they played, but normally it took more time to reduce Lucas to this state, horny and begging and about ready to pop. "You know you can, baby."

"Turn around," Mark said, his voice deeper than usual. "Show me how ready you are for me."

Lucas almost slipped in his haste to comply, but he managed to turn and face the stall door without any injury. He reached down and pulled his cheeks apart, revealing the jeweled-head plug sitting snugly between them. The weight of Mark's gaze was heavy even though Lucas couldn't see it.

" _Please_."

"How shall I punish you?" Mark touched the head of the buttplug, light and teasing, then pulled a little, nudging it up and down. The pressure was too much and Lucas's mind went hot white as he came. His semen painted the plastic navy door, some landed on his own jeans, bunched under his knees. He grimaced a bit, but decided that _that_ was the problem for future Lucas. Right now, his mind circled back to the unrelenting pressure inside him. Mark hadn't stopped pulling and pushing the plug, and the pressure was getting a bit much.

"Hey," Lucas said weakly.

"You came." It was not a question, and Mark didn't sound surprised. "That's hardly any punishment."

"I can suck you, if you- _uhnnnnn_ -" Lucas's forehead banged against the stall door. Mark had pulled the bright purple plug out in one go. Lucas could feel his cum from their previous round slowly started to leak out. He could also feel that he gaped a little. "Sonuvabitch," he slurred.

"Oh, I'm a bitch now, ain't I?" Mark's blunt finger was pushed inside easily, questing around, looking for Lucas's switch. "Listen, slut," he sucked a hickey into his neck, biting, just this side of pain, _marking_ , "I'm going to fuck you open again, pushing all my cum back inside you, and you're going to take it like a good boy." He emphasized this with a second finger, pressing down on what he'd found. Lucas moaned brokenly, loud and obscene in the small bathroom.

"What did you say?" Mark's third finger was in, and all of them pressed intently on Lucas's prostate. He whimpered, legs shaking. "I didn't hear you."

"Please, please, Mark, please," Lucas nodded, his cock half-hard again. He couldn't think straight, even his thoughts were jumbled and Lucas couldn't focus on the words he was babbling out. He tried to pull Mark in with a hand on the man's jeans-clad ass.

Lucas didn't register when Mark unzipped and took his cock out, but he knew when the hot, fat head began to push in. Despite how big Mark was -- even bigger than Lucas -- it was a relatively easy slide, with the fingers and buttplug from before. Besides, his hole was so slicked with cum and lube that even if Mark was bigger, with patience, Lucas thought he might be able to take him anyway.

But since patience was what they didn't have right now, so Lucas was glad that Mark wasn't _that_ huge. Mark bottomed out in one smooth go, making Lucas feel it deep inside him, dragging a sharp moan out of his mouth. Lucas held onto the top of the door for dear life.

Mark's rhythm was hard and fast. The sound of skins slapping together and moans filled the tiny bathroom. If anyone walked in this second, Lucas wasn't sure if Mark would stop. That thought made him tightened up involuntarily, punching a deep groan out of the man behind him. His hips stuttered.

Mark shifted and thrust in again, this time right on his prostate. As Lucas felt like he could come again, he suddenly realized he was already hard. Mark mouthed at his neck, biting and sucking, his movement getting more frantic. When his hand sneaked in between Lucas and the door and started to jerk him off messily, Lucas almost pushed it away, but then something weird happened.

Mark nailed his sweet spot again, stripping Lucas's cock with no finesse, and then Lucas's whole body twitched. He didn't come, but it was the most intense feeling he'd ever experienced. His ass clenched down so hard he pulled Mark along with him. Mark bit his shoulder, filling him up until he felt some of it leak out.

Still attached, they both took a minute to calm down, then Mark moved to sit down on the toilet bowl, pulling Lucas with him. Lucas ended up sitting on top of him, breathing hard and really, really missed their comfortable bed at home.

Mark slipped out of him, and more cum spilled out, making a mess of both their jeans, no doubt. Lucas didn't have it left in him to care. They'd go home, take a quick shower, and sleep. And never come back to this cinema again. Lucas stared at the cumstain in front of him. He'd go to the one on the other side of town instead if he really wanted to watch any new movie. Lucas was _sure_ someone knew they fucked in this bathroom; they weren't exactly quiet, and the thin bathroom walls weren't exactly soundproof.

"You okay?" Mark asked after another minute. He was hugging Lucas from behind.

"Uh, getting there," Lucas said. Cataloging the mess they'd made and grimaced. They would have to clean this up.

"If you're okay, get off." Mark jiggled his legs, almost throwing Lucas off his lap. "You're heavy."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You should be carrying me home, bridal style and all. My legs can move no more."

Mark was quiet, which meant he was actually considering it. Oh, no.

"Wait-" 

"No-!"

"I'm taking responsibility."

"Put me down!"

If a man could spontaneously combust from embarrassment, Lucas would be on every newspaper's front page the next morning. And the police would find that there were two bodies. On the sidewalk directly in front of the cinema.

Lucas was never coming back here ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> .............I'm sorry


End file.
